A Lve That Would Never Be
by tWiNklEwRitEr
Summary: Somthing comes between Harry and Ron...... R&R please=)


A Love That Would Neveer Be  
  
Note: All these characters belong to JK Rowling.  
  
He was lost in a wonderful dream. He was in a secret garden with his crush, Cho Chang. They were sitting on the beautiful green spring grass, and Harry had picked up a daisy and put it in her hair. He thought she looked beautiful, cute, and nice. " I love you" was all he was thinking about in his dreams. They walked to a river, and Harry sat down, with her on his laps. He looked at her astonishing face as she quietly fell asleep in his laps. It was the most incredible feeling he had ever felt, having her in his arms and on his laps, finally getting to hold her, all to himself. All of a sudden, she woke up and started to run away from him. Harry was confused and started running after her."Wait, wait!!!" he would shout, but she kept on running. She fell in the river and with it's mighty poweres, swept her away. Harry jumped in the freezing water and started to go after her. He heard the sound a Snape shouting and yelling at him.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!!!" Harry shouted as he opened his eyes to find Snape slamming his wand on his desk.  
" That would be 50 points off for Gryffindor!!!" " Hah, what a surprise to find Mr. Potter asleep in class, and the reason why Gryffindor will loose this year!!!" Snape shouted. The bell rang, and they all went to the Gryffindor common room.  
" Dammit, I hate him!!!" Ron said to Harry. " Not to mention you too!!!" "And I have to tell u somehing-"  
" What the hell did I do?" Harry asked.  
" Well, first of all, you slept in class, again, and lost 50 points for Gryffindor!"  
" Well, sorry, damn, it happens sometimes. And plus, it was worth it." Harry said with a small smile on his face. Ron looked at him in a weird way. They were off to another class. In the hallway, Harry saw Cho, and asked Ron to go ahead. Harry aproached her.  
" Look, um...I had a dream last night."  
" Well..um..yeah, me too, doesn't everyone have them?"  
Harry started feeling stupid he ever said that.  
" Yeah, but my dream was special, it was about...about...um...about you." He was startled he even had the guts to tell her.  
" Oh, well, I don't know what to say, thank you?"  
" No, you don't have to say anything, it's just that I wanted to tell you that I've been having the biggest-" Harry paused and looked surprise to see another boy's arms around her waist.  
" Oh Harry, I forgot to tell you, this is my boyfriend, Ron Weasley." She anounced. " Ron, this is Harry, and Harry-"   
" No need to introduce, I already know him, very well actually." Harry inturupted her and sadly turned around to his room.  
" Harry, wait, wait, I can explain!!!" Ron was running after Harry. He was already in his room. Before Harry could close the door, Ron entered.  
" I was going to tell you earlier, but u interupted me!!! I'm so sorry, I couldn't help but ask her out, I mean, you are so right, she's HOT!!!"  
" Yeah, she is, HOT enough to brake a friend's heart???!!!" Harry said to Ron sadly.  
" Well, I guess so..."  
" Arrrrgggggggggg!!!" " Dammit just go out now, I need to be alone!!!!" he told to Ron. Ron walked out. Harry was alone in the room, thinking about what he just encountered. He wished Voldemort would have already killed him. He stopped thinking and sat down with a piece of paper and a red pen. He started writing a poem.  
C aring is what she will always be.  
H er hair is so smooth and silky, like the rivers that flow.  
O ur love will never be, yes I understand.  
C ute is her face and her attitude.  
H ands look so soft.  
A ngels don't even compare.  
N othing in this world seems like her.  
G reet my love with this poem. NOT.  
  
Harry finishes the poem and puts it under his pillow. He lays down on his bed and dozes off, thining about her. Ron entered the room finding the poem sticking out from under Harry's pillow. He takes it out and reads it. It touched him, and he knew what he must do. The next morning, Hermione was walking with Harry and Ron.  
" Damn, I wished I had a boyfriend. By the way, when will we ever get boyfriend or girlfriend?" she asks.  
" Well, Mr. Weasley here happens to have a girlfriend here." Harry admits, with his head down.  
" Hmmm...according to your poem, not anymore."   
" You mean-" Harry stared at him.  
" Yes, yes, I looked at your poem, and yes, I broke up with her...just for you."  
" Are you sure?"  
" Of course I am!!!"  
' Thanks, now I know nothing will come between us." Harry said as they entered Snape's class.  
" Um...don't go dreaming about her agin!!!" Ron teased Harry. Harry wondered how they knew it was about her, and looked at Ron.  
" You said her name aloud!!!" and he chuckles. Harry was blushing throu out the class period.  
  



End file.
